


Released

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic based on "Ladies Come First" by HinderDragon Lee isn't much for one night stands, but every once in a while he needs to let his wild side out





	Released

Dragon Lee didn’t usually go out on Friday nights after a show. Usually he was tired, sore and flat out worn down. But tonight there was something in him that wasn’t going to let him rest. So instead of being wrapped in a nice warm cocoon of blankets in some hotel room Dragon was surrounded by his friends and copious amount of empty shot glasses, his eyes searching the crowd for the one to scratch his itch. 

As soon as you burst through the door he knew you were the one. For the rest of the night his eyes rarely left your form, watching as man after man approached you, buying you drinks and flirting heavily, only to get shooed away with a wave of your hand. A hand that had a nice big diamond rock on it, Dragon noticed with a smirk. 

Straight from the limo to the front of the line,  
Shots all night, never spending a dime,  
It’s been a long week, so it’s about time.

As he took a long pull from his beer he watched you dance with your friends, keeping your distance from the men coming onto you. Taken women weren’t usually his style, but something about you was dragging the most guttural reaction out of him. You were trying so hard to be a good girl he thought watching you brush them off as they tried to join your little group. Shame he was going to have to derail that plan. 

Pushing back his chair Dragon made his way across the dance floor, eyes focused on his target. He knew the moment she saw him, her eyes widening as she took in his mask, trailing down his body and admiring the tight fit of his shirt, revealing his muscular body to her gaze. Pushing her friends aside Dragon grabbed her hand pulling her from the circle and tight against his body. 

“Dance with me,” He said softly in her ear, his sultry voice a magnetic pull she couldn’t resist. Her body melded to Dragon’s as his hands rested on her hips and their bodies moved together to the pulsing music. 

You’re gonna drink, gonna dance on the bar,  
You’re gonna sing, screaming like you’re a star,  
You’re gonna slip that shot and put your ring in your purse,  
He can have your best tomorrow baby I’ll take your worst  
‘cause tonight ladies come, ladies come, ladies come first. 

She was tentative at first, her hands resting on his hips as they introduced themselves and made small talk, but it wasn’t long before her hands were wandering up his body, feeling his muscles through the thin cotton material of his t-shirt. Dragon smirked as her tongue darted out, licking her lips as she practically counted his abs as they moved. 

Spinning her around Dragon pulled her ass against his groin, making sure she got a real good feel of his hard cock pressing into her. His hands splayed across her waist, pressing her against him while his mouth found the bare skin of her neck. She moaned loud enough for him to easily hear over the music encouraging him to suck hard on the skin and bite it causing her to grind back onto his cock. 

“You want that baby?” Dragon groaned in her ear as she rubbed her ass in circles on his dick. “You want my cock?” 

“Yes,” she hissed as he bit at her earlobe, Dragon’s hands holding her hips and grinding into her ass. Breaking apart he grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor, eyes searching the crowded room for the restroom hallway. 

I can’t stop looking at you,  
I wanna get up on you like a new tattoo.  
Such a good, bad, girl by it all,  
Let’s take this little party to a bathroom stall.  
You smell like heaven but you look like a sin,  
Anytime you want we can do this again.

They disregarded the club goers lingering in the hallways, pushing into the ladies’ room attached to each other’s lips as the stumbled inside. Her hands pulling at Dragon’s shirt as he pushed her into an empty stall. Unsnapping his jeans Dragon quickly pulled his cock free, spinning her around to bend over the back of the toilet as she pulled her dress up over her hips. 

Pushing the lace panties to the side Dragon slid his cock into her pussy, groaning as she clamped down on him like a sieve. She braced herself on the wall as Dragon settled into an easy rhythm, sliding his cock in then out of her and slamming back home as she moaned loudly. Skin slapping filled the stall as Dragon’s hips snapped into her ass, making her cry out with every thrust. 

Feeling his impending release Dragon pulled from her pussy, reaching to grab a handful of hair and yanking her around to her knees, his back against the stall door as he pulled her mouth to his cock giving a few quick thrusts down her throat before his seed filled her mouth. Wiping his cock along her lips to wipe off the remaining residue Dragon grinned down at her with a nod of thanks before unlatching the stall and spilling out into the bathroom. 

He grinned at the ladies lingering about as he made his exit. That had been just what he needed to calm himself. Now he was ready to head back to his waiting hotel bed and get some much needed sleep.


End file.
